<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Law and Luffy in Containment by Miryuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634007">Law and Luffy in Containment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna'>Miryuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - One Piece, Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, LuLaw, Luffy Being Luffy, LuffyxLaw, M/M, Monkey D. Luffy Being An Idiot, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, containment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the title!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Torao ?”</em></p><p>“<em>Toraooo ?”</em></p><p>“<em>ToraoOoOoOoOoOo ?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Law sighed for the umpteenth time this morning, tilting his head backwards, the back of the seat holding his neck. He closed his eyes as he meditated on his poor current situation.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>TOOOORAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”</em></p><p> </p><p>Decidedly, he would never be able to finish his synoptic sheet on thoracic aortic surgery, he thought while dropping his pen on the desk. He had already been working on it for three days, when normally it would have taken him only a few hours to gather the general information and organize it properly. Law was already worried in advance about how many hours it would take him to finish his report on the cardiac myxoma . While many people were bored in this period of containment, this was certainly not the case for Law, who felt as if he had suddenly become the parent of a beautiful four-year-old toddler.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oi Toraooooo, can you hear me?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Yes, a cute four-year-old who could talk, a little too much unfortunately. Law pushed backwards on his office chair on wheels, to come to a stop at the door, which gave a view of the corridor and then the living room behind. He tilted his head to the side, and saw a head completely sunk into the back of the sofa, his crushed cheeks rising up to below his eyes. Law could not help but let out a small mocking laugh at the sight of this scene. He finally decided to get up and moved closer to the sofa, knowing full well that this sulky face would not change its expression so easily. When the other one saw him arrive, he made a place for him by shifting to the side, having previously stretched out his entire length on the cushions.</p><p> </p><p><em>"The little Luffy is bored ?"</em> the brun teased him, while sitting next to his boyfriend, who still hadn't given up his sulky face. Once seated, Luffy came and placed his head on his lap, as he always did. Then, in the same way, as usual, Law delicately placed his hands in the brown hair, wrapping his fingers around the thin black strands. He knew that this soothed Luffy, who was already closing his eyes under these delicate caresses. <em>"I'm bored Torao" </em>Luffy repeated to him for the twentieth time of the hour, at the rate of once every three minutes. <em>"Why aren't you bored, you?"</em> Luffy asked him childishly, opening his eyes, jealous that he didn't have anything to do during these long hours of containment. <em>"Because I'm working, me"</em> Law replied, emphasizing the last word mockingly. Luffy stuck out his tongue. Law gave him a little flick on the nose in return. <em>"Heey!" </em>Luffy tried to take revenge by tickling Law. <em>"You know very well I'm not afraid of tickling, but, if I remember well, you, yes."</em> A predatory glow reflected in Law's eyes as his mischievous smile grew larger. Luffy got up at full speed, trying to escape as quickly as possible from the reach of Law, who was already beginning to chase him through the house.<em> "Try to catch me if you can, shihihi"</em> Luffy replied cheerfully, rushing to the room where he could take refuge. Although their house was large enough, it was still a confined place enclosed by four walls, where there was little room to run, so that locking oneself in a room remained the best technique for escaping from one's terrible and sadistic boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>When he reached the bedroom door, Luffy hurried inside and immediately closed the door behind him. He sighed of relief and laughed as he heard Law growling behind the door. <em>"I won't let you in, Torao, shihihi"</em>. But Luffy was naive to think he could get away with it so easily! Law took advantage of the moment when Luffy thought he was untouchable, and quickly went out the back door to their garden, and went around the house to get to the level of the window leading to their room on the ground floor. As he had hoped, the window had been open since early morning. Still silently, Law moved gently towards the window, and watched with a furtive eye as Luffy laughed loudly outside the bedroom door, convinced that he had won that little battle. In a split second Law opened the window wide and threw himself into the room, landing on the bed, which had the effect of terrorizing Luffy, who uttered a deafening scream, not having seen the blow coming at all, and, caught at his own game, he found himself trapped in the room, not having been able to unlock the bedroom door in time to escape. Law laughed so much, that he didn't even have the strength to catch Luffy, who was now hiding under their bed. He wondered what his neighbors could imagine after this scream that still twisted Law into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that he had nothing more to fear, Luffy came out of hiding and sat on the bed, looking tenderly and amused at his boyfriend, leaning against the wall under the window, who was trying to catch his breath because he was laughing too much. It was rare to see Law in such a light mood, and he didn't often laugh out loud as he does now, which then filled Luffy's heart with happiness. <em>"You are beautiful when you laugh, Torao" </em>said Luffy, looking at him with his big round eyes sparkling with love. Law concentrated so as not to blush, and raised his eyes to Luffy, his lips sketching a small smile full of affection. <em>"Come here you little devil"</em> he said, waving to him to sit down beside him. Luffy then got out of bed, and came and sat down beside Law, leaning against the wall, his head resting on the shoulder of the tallest one.<em> "And you, you're as handsome as Apollo, but you're also as noisy as a monkey"</em> replied Law amused. <em>"Shihihi, sorry Torao, I'm bored"</em> Luffy added with a laugh. <em>"Thank you, I think I understood"</em> replied the tallest one, ruffling his hair. <em>"Shihihi, but do you still love me Torao, even though I'm noisy?"</em> the younger one asked innocently, raising his face to Law. <em>"Containment makes you really dumb to ask that question! Of course I love you! I love you so much, you little devil"</em> Law replied instinctively, even though admitting his feelings was not one of his strong points. It looked like that containment also altered his behavior, he thought amused. Law put his hand on Luffy's hip, bringing it closer to him, and Luffy straightened up and put his arms around Law's neck to reach his lips. <em>"Then it's good news, shishi"</em> he whispered in his ears. <em>"Little devil"</em> Law replied before kissing him to prevent him from saying anything else. After all, Law liked to have the last word, which was often complicated with Luffy, as stubborn as he was, especially since containment didn't help his character. Having to put up with this little devil for several weeks was going to be a real challenge for Law!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The recipe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the beginning I thought I would write independent chapters, but well, it turned out that the chapters will follow one another</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law raised his arms to the ceiling, stretching all the way up, ultimate reward for the long hours of work that finally paid off as his summary sheet on thoracic aortic surgery was finally complete. He looked at his desk with that sense of satisfaction and pride one feels after finally completing a more or less tedious task. He put away the few pencils that were lying around, stacked the sheets on the corner of the desk – being so meticulous by nature – then walked to the window, opened it wide and took a deep breath. The sweet flowery scent of the approaching summer tickled his nostrils, lulled by the melodious song of a few birds that had nested in the large weeping willow in the middle of their modest garden. All was calm and silent. Very silent. Too silent. Much too silent. Thinking about it, Law realized that it must have been an hour since he had heard Luffy complain. And it was suspicious. Too suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts made a 180-degree turn inside his skull and he immediately began to imagine the worst: Luffy had knocked himself out on the coffee table in the living room by running around it – a mediocre occupation he had found to pass the time – and he had probably already bled to death by then. Or he had gotten intoxicated by eating something lying around in the back of a cupboard – eating being one of the main remedies for boredom – and it was already too late to pump his stomach and filter the toxin that had already infused his whole body. Or he had drowned in the bathtub trying to break the world record for apnea – because...he couldn't think of anything better to do – and it was already too late to revive him.</p><p> </p><p>Distraught by so many negative and morbid assumptions that invaded his mind, Law began to stir the house up and down in search of his affectionate but foolish boyfriend. He finally found him in the kitchen, reassured at first that he was still alive, but then worried because, to his astonishment, Luffy was not in the kitchen to eat. No. He was reading. Law stood still for a few seconds, closing his eyes and then opening them again, to see if it was real. Yeah. He was reading. Luffy was still in front of him, sitting on a chair around the kitchen table, his eyes completely absorbed by a recipe book. He was so focused that he didn't notice Law until the latter called out to him, worried about his health.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Are you all right, Luffy-ya?"</em> Law asked, both serious and still disturbed by Luffy's unusually calm demeanor. <em>"Oh Torao, I was reading a recipe for lunch, but I don't understand everything! Shihihi"</em>. Law was reassured, it was the real Luffy in front of him, he could confirm it with his laughter. No one could imitate his laughter, he was unique. <em>"What do you want to make to eat?" </em>Law continued as he approached the table. <em>"Tayokaki"</em> said Luffy without hesitation. Law asked again, skeptical about the existence of such a dish. <em>"Tayokaki... tayokika... tayakoki? Tayiyokak..."</em> continued Luffy with a perseverance as infallible as his pronunciation problem. <em>"Takoyaki?"</em> Law finally concluded, a glimmer of despair reflecting in his eyes, because of the oddball in front of him. <em>"Yes, that's it! It's as hard to say as your name! Shihihi"</em> tried Luffy to defend himself, in vain. <em>"Are you comparing me to octopus dumplings? I don't know if I should take it well...hm..."</em> said Law, who already guessed Luffy's answer, like – <em>the octopus balls are excellent, just like Torao... </em> – something like that. <em>"Shihihi is a compliment Torao, the Tayokaki are too good!"</em>. Decidedly, he knew Luffy all too well, he thought with a smile. <em>"Will you help me out here, Torao?"</em> Luffy asked, staring at Law with his doe eyes. <em>"Stop with that look or I'm going to eat you up"</em> continued the tallest in a sly and sensual tone, passing his hands around Luffy's neck, his face just above his own. Luffy laughed and then kissed Law on the cheek. <em>"Like the Tayokaki's"</em> he added childishly. <em>"Ta-ko-ya-ki. Four syllables. It's not complicated!"</em> Law laughed, knowing full well that Luffy obviously wouldn't be able to pronounce this word correctly.</p><p> </p><p>Law then took the cookbook in his hands, quickly going over the recipe he already vaguely knew, and listed all the necessary ingredients, that Luffy gathered together on the kitchen table. Counting a good twenty minutes, the dish would be ready by noon. Luffy was then strangely attentive, listening precisely to all the instructions Law gave him. But this attention did not last, and as soon as the pieces of octopus had to be added to the preparation, the good majority of them will unfortunately never be cooked, having been eaten by Luffy before.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Don't eat them right away Luffy-ya, they're still boiling!"</em> Law scolded, preferring to avoid a burn on the tongue or throat, hospital departments being already busy enough as it is, there's no need to add to their long working days a nice idiot who ate his octopus balls without waiting for them to cool down. <em>"But they look too gooood!"</em> said Luffy, salivating in front of the plate right in front of his eyes. <em>"Help me do the dishes if you get bored"</em> Law added, throwing a sponge in his face. <em>"You'll see, I'll clean everything in record time! Shihihi"</em> countered Luffy on the defensive. Law raised an eyebrow, recalling Luffy's pitiful qualities as a dishwasher. Without getting discouraged, he poured the washing-up liquid on the sponge and cleaned the utensils one by one with impressive speed. Law was indeed astonished by such efficiency, but it remained to be seen whether the utensils were really clean...</p><p> </p><p>After five minutes of relentless washing up, Luffy showed Law the full dish rack, very proud. <em>"</em><em>Congratulations </em><em>Luffy-ya, you're ready to become the King of Dishes"</em> replied Law ironically, never missing an opportunity to tease Luffy and take revenge for all the times he prevented him from working. <em>"Come on, let's eat, it had time to cool"</em> Law continued, putting the plates on the table. Luffy didn't need to be told a second time, and quickly settled down at the table, gazing with appetence at the dish from which a divine scent emanated. <em>"Itadakimasu!"</em> Luffy exclaimed before relentlessly swallowing the octopus dumplings. <em>"Itadakimasu </em><em>Luffy-ya</em><em>"</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luffy's moral: Take advantage of this free time to learn new recipes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Egg hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Can I go out?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not yet"</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>"And now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One more minute"</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>"Now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Two seconds"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy grumbled behind the bedroom door, patience really being not one of his strong points. In the meantime, Law wondered inwardly why he was currently hiding chocolate eggs in the house. Technically, he knew the answer: it was to entertain Luffy and to gain even a few minutes of respite and silence, while his overactive mind was busy searching for the hidden candy instead of constantly complaining. And to make sure it took him as long as possible, Law had deliberately hidden the eggs in the most unlikely places, hoping that it would keep Luffy busy for at least a good quarter of an hour.</p><p> </p><p><em>"It's all right, you can..."</em> Law didn't have time to finish his sentence as Luffy had already dashed into the living room and turned over all the sofa cushions. Law reprimanded him, knowing full well that Luffy would ignore his remark anyway. <em>"Don't make a mess, I am always the one who have to tidy up afterwards"</em> he reprimanded. Sometimes he even wondered why he even made the effort to talk, maybe he was hoping that one day Luffy would finally listen to him...</p><p> </p><p>But Law's despair at Luffy's lack of attention was quickly filled by a machiavellian pleasure at seeing him wiggle around, without yet having been able to find a single chocolate egg. <em>"Torao is too hard!"</em> Luffy sulked as he turned to Law. <em>"It wouldn't be fun if you found them right away!"</em> he added, putting the cushions back in their place. Luffy then began to think intensely, scanning every corner of their house, trying to put himself in Law's shoes to see what ideas for hiding places he might have found. But Law was far too cunning, and had too strategic a mind, which Luffy could definitely not understand. Law was enjoying the show sitting a little further away, and Luffy sometimes gave him desperate glances calling for help.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I know!"</em> exclaimed the youngest, convinced he had come up with the genius idea. Law gave him a questioning look.<em> "I'll find them by smell!"</em> and Luffy began to smell the surroundings as best he could, looking for the chocolate scent. <em>"Good luck"</em> laughed Law, never getting tired of watching Luffy. And as expected, this method was far from effective, and Luffy was once again distraught. <em>"The curtain"</em> exclaimed Law without adding any more information. Luffy turned and looked at the curtain carefully. There were no eggs on the curtain itself, but then... Luffy looked up at the ceiling, and more specifically at the curtain rod. It was a metal curtain rod, hollow... Hollow? Luffy took a chair from the kitchen, climbed up to reach the top of the wall, unscrewed the end of the curtain rod and found, as he had hoped, a small chocolate egg inside. <em>"At what point am I supposed to guess these kinds of hiding places?!  Seriously, Torao?!"</em> he claimed to Law as he stepped out of the chair. <em>"You're just a bad player"</em> he replied, sticking out his tongue. Luffy smiled. A smile different from the usual one, because there was a touch of malice coming out of the corner of his lips. <em>"What's the matter?"</em> Law asked curiously, trying to decipher Luffy.<em> "No, no, nothing"</em> replied Luffy, smiling in the same way, knowing that he irritated Law for acting like that, and that's exactly what he was looking for. And this little game had the merit of working on Law, who was beginning to get annoyed. <em>"Say Torao, you wouldn't help me look for the eggs by any chance, would you? ~ "</em> added Luffy with a wink, just as full of mischief. <em>"I see... it's a kind of blackmail, isn't it?"</em> Law understood. Luffy whistled as if nothing had happened, being a very bad liar. Law finally gave in to his boyfriend's whim, and finally helped him find the eggs he himself had hidden. This little monkey will finish him off one of these days, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mmm, shis is sho good. Sho you want shome Chorao?"</em> asked Luffy who had already eaten half of the chocolates. Law had settled back on the couch, still tired from last night, which was very short because he had imposed himself to finish his files before going to sleep, which ended with a three hour night. <em>"What was that smile earlier, Luffy-ya?"</em> asked Law, who hated to stay in misunderstanding. <em>"Shihihi, Torao is curious"</em> said Luffy, sitting next to Law. He put his head against his shoulder and took the hand of the tallest in his own. <em>"It's just that you're much happier, I think, than usual. And that makes me happy"</em> Luffy ended his sentence by punctuating it with a kiss on the elder's cheek. Law hadn't really paid much attention to it, but it was true that he had been in a lighter mood since the containment. <em>"Your good mood is contagious, Luffy-ya"</em> he replied before kissing him on the forehead. Luffy smiled. He liked it when Law was happy. However, there was one detail that saddened him. After a few minutes, he finally ventured to ask, <em>"Why didn't you come to bed yesterday? I don't like to fall asleep when you're not in bed. There's like a vacuum. And then I'm cold too"</em> Luffy snuggled up a bit more with Law. The latter sighed weakly, feeling guilty. For the past few days he had been spending most of his time in his office, and so at the same time, less time with Luffy, and that made him sad, he knew that, <em>"Sorry Luffy-ya, I had to finish some paperwork"</em>. <em>"But you're always working! Even when you're not at work!" </em>Luffy said, sulking. Law stroked his cheek. <em>"Yes... that old alcoholic woman, who is officially my boss, thought this period of containment was the perfect time to catch up on all the files that had been dragging on for months". "But then you spend all your time in your office, it's no fun... "</em> sulked a little more Luffy, even though he knew what Law was doing was important. <em>"I'll try to make it up, okay?"</em>. Luffy looked up at Law. On the one hand he felt guilty blaming Law because he was working, but his absence was what made the containment even more unbearable. Law smiled tenderly at him and gently grabbed his lips and kissed him.<em> "Thank you Torao"</em> Luffy whispered before kissing him back.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Law’s moral: Enjoy your loved ones</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As this confinement was going to last for some time, Law and Luffy set out to search their home for anything that would help them make the confinement more pleasant. Luckily for them, Law being a very organized person, all unused objects had been stored in the same place, because if it had been Luffy who had done the tidying up, some things might never have been found.</p><p> </p><p>Also, like anyone who owns a house with an attic, all unused things went directly into that room that is only opened once a year. Between boxes of photos and old archives, there were also objects from Luffy's grandfather – which Law still didn't understand why they were stored in their attic – and other boxes filled with Luffy's games when he was a child, as he didn't want to get rid of them. <em>"Look at what I found, Luffy-ya"</em> Law exclaimed, raising his head and looking for Luffy through the various piles of cardboard. He stood up intrigued. <em>"Your pretty pirate ship"</em> Law laughed affectionately. <em>"OOOOH HE WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME!" </em>Luffy cried running to Law, taking in his hands this object for which he had so much admiration. Luffy had now stopped their little search, and was having fun with his old game, the pirate ship with which he had had so many adventures. If that was all it took to keep Luffy busy, it would be simple, but Law suspected that the excitement that had taken hold of Luffy would soon subside when he would realize that playing with his old toys as a child was less fun than what childhood memories suggested, even though Luffy was still a big child. So he continued to travel from cardboard to cardboard, finding pictures of him as a little boy that Luffy should never see under no circumstances, otherwise he would laugh at him for a week. He found some pictures of him and Lamy too, which gave him a little smile. It reminded him that he needed to send her a message, to find out how things were going on her side.</p><p> </p><p>After a good half hour, Law came across his Wii console, and was happy to see that there was still the Just Dance case that his sister had left at their home the last time she had been there, a few months ago. <em>"I found something that you should like, Luffy-ya".</em> This latter turned around, always being intrigued because he knew Law had a knack for finding interesting things. Luffy moved closer and looked more closely at what Law was showing him. <em>"Ooh, is that a Wii? I've always wanted one, but Grandpa always refused. He said we'd probably end up breaking things with Ace". "Well, I wonder why..."</em> Law added with a grin, imagining Luffy and Ace getting angry at the console and punching the TV screen before throwing the rest of the console out the window, ripping the wires out with their teeth. Yeah, that was definitely something they would be able to do. <em>"By the way, have you heard from Portgas-ya?". "Oh yeah, he's still stuck in Bali because of the containment, shihihi, but he's not complaining about that either!".</em> Of course, being stuck in Bali, in the middle of paradise landscapes and turquoise blue water must have been very boring...Hm... Some people were privileged during this confinement thought Law, but he didn't complain, because despite the current situation and the increased demand for medical personnel, Law had received as a job from his superiors, a lot of paperwork requiring medical knowledge of his level. He was helping the hospital from his home in some way, while remaining available if he was called for an emergency. And if not, he was at home with his loved one. There was much more unpleasant confinement. He could have been confined with Hawkins, for example, whose conversations would have been <em>really</em> interesting for several months... At least they would have played cards... Or with Kid, whose conversations would have turned into a competition of who raised his voice the most, both of them having a strong character. No, he was happy to be confined with Luffy, even though he was particularly noisy and unbearable at times, he was still adorable all the same.</p><p> </p><p><em>"So we're gonna try this right now, what do you say Luffy-ya?"</em> Luffy nodded eagerly, even though he didn't know anything about the game yet, it looked like fun. Law plugged the console into the TV, and in no time everything was set up to play. Luffy could no longer contain his excitement and jumped into the soft cushions of the couch. <em>"Do you know this game?". "Nope, I don't". "It's not complicated. It's a dance game. Whoever has the most points, and therefore technically the best dancer, wins, simple, right?"</em>. Luffy's eyes lit up as his competitive spirit bubbled up inside his skull. He had every intention of making a fool of Law in this game! Law went through the different music, asking Luffy to choose the one he liked. <em>"Dance Monkey, ah Monkey ! That's like my name, that means it's for me!"</em> cried Luffy, who didn't really know much about music, to tell the truth. <em>"Ahah if you want little monkey, it sure fits you"</em> replied Law amused. Luffy was so focused on beating Law that he didn't even think about play jokes anymore. Unfortunately, this first try ended in a defeat for Luffy, who didn't let himself be undaunted however.<em> "Don't make that face Luffy-ya, it's your first time playing"</em> Law added to avoid a future sulky look from his boyfriend <em>"I didn't know you could dance so well, you're hiding things from me Torao?"</em> Luffy asked ironically. <em>"I used to dance in a club when I was a kid"</em>. "WHAAT?!! FOR REAL?!!" Luffy exclaimed, completely shocked. <em>"How gullible you can be, honestly"</em> Law laughed. <em>"Of course no! Never! I was kidding!"</em> he went on to tease Luffy. <em>"It's not funny Torao, I really believed it! But don't worry, I'll beat you to the next one for sure!". </em></p><p> </p><p>The problem was that Luffy was maybe a little <em>too much</em> into the game, and was wiggling around rather than actually dancing. Even if Law was not a great dancer, he at least had the advantage of being more precise in his movements. At the end of the fourth game, Luffy hadn't won yet, which saddened him a little, but then he had an idea: he had to find a music where they would dance together, and so he could penalize Law. It was the best idea he'd ever had.<em> "This one!"</em> exclaimed Luffy, pointing to the TV screen as Law searched for the next music to dance to. <em>"Havana? I think it's </em><em>with </em><em>a dancing couple"</em> said Law, who wasn't sure if he really wanted to dance with a Luffy who would constantly step on his feet. <em>"It's going to be fun, Torao! </em><em>A</em><em>nd we're a couple after all, right?"</em> insisted Luffy with a smile the doctor couldn't resist. <em>"Okay, but you're doing the woman"</em> replicated Law. <em>"You're so macho </em><em>Torao, </em><em>shihihi".</em> Luffy stuck his tongue out at him to make fun of him, to which the older one replied with a slight elbow in the ribs. Not that it bothered him, but he had to admit that he would find the game all the more amusing if he saw Luffy trying to dance <em>gracefully</em>. And as he expected, the spectacle in front of his eyes was really worth it: seeing Luffy waddle around like that was truly priceless. <em>"But the lady moves too strangely!" </em>Luffy exclaimed, trying to keep up with the dancer's all too delicate movements on the screen, and Law trying to contain his laughter. <em>"Ah, you've got to carry me there Torao!", "Don't throw yourself at me, Luffy-ya!" </em>and the two of them burst out laughing when they found themselves on the floor together, lying in the middle of the living room. <em>"We'll have to train harder, Torao, to do this dance right!"</em>. Clearly, it wasn't a foregone conclusion...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luffy’s and Law’s moral: Do some exercise even in containment!</p><p>I let you imagine this dance by replacing the dancers with Luffy and Law… ^^<br/>(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdbOfZWDLK8)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gray Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy watched jadedly, the drops of water dripping down the window, his palm pressed into his cheek, keeping his head from falling on the dining room table. He had thought he could cook something to pass the time, but reading the recipe book tired him out, and Law wasn't there to tell him what to do. He thought he could play Just Dance, but without Law it wasn't fun at all. He even thought he was going to clean up, but Law wouldn't even be there to make fun of him, seeing him fighting with the broom, so it wasn't worth it. He missed Law terribly, especially since he had gotten used to seeing him on a daily basis over the last few days. He woke up, went to bed, had breakfast and dinner with Law every day for several weeks, whereas before the containment he only saw him in the morning before he left for work early, and quickly in the evening when he hadn't stayed in the hospital for the night, or didn't come home in the middle of the night. On the one hand, the containment had allowed him to get close to Law, who was unintentionally distant because of his irregular work schedule. The worst was when Law would call him, or send him a message when he didn't have time, to tell him that he was staying in the hospital overnight. Luffy would always look forward to Law's return from work, when he would greet him with his big, comforting smile at the door. He would hug and kiss him until he ran out of breath. If Law wasn't too tired, he would answer his embrace, carry him in his arms. Luffy would wrap his legs around his hips, smiling, and his cheeks slightly rosy. Luffy would fill himself with those rare and precious intimate moments, when they were just the two of them, when Law would give him his full attention. These were those rare moments when Law was not kidding him, nor had his petty grin. He was unusually and extremely gentle and delicate, considering Luffy as a fragile thing, even if he was not. And Luffy missed those moments when Law would not come home.</p><p> </p><p>And on this day, too, he received the same message he had received weeks before. A quick<em> "I'm sorry I won't be home tonight. I love you"</em> to which Luffy replied, <em>"Don't worry, good luck. I love you"</em>. For Law was worried, wondering if Luffy would be able to make his own dinner, if he would not get kidnapped on his way out to run errands, or if he would not be killed by a burglar. He worried, always, because Luffy was the most precious thing he lived for. He was afraid that something would happen to him, or worse, that he would go away on his own, not being able to stand their erratic and messy relationship anymore. He was afraid of losing him, but he never told him that. He really sucked for expressing what he felt, and he knew it. But so did Luffy, for he knew Law, as he knew his look, that taciturn, melancholy look, lurking behind the gray sloes that tried not to let anything show through. But Luffy, he read him like an open book. He wanted to reassure him, to tell him that he would always be there, that he would never let him down, that he would wait for him, whatever the situation, but he was afraid that Law would take it badly, because he also knew that Law didn't like to appear weak. So Luffy remained silent on the subject, content to take him in his arms to absorb some of his inner grief. Yes, their relationship wasn't perfect, but it wasn't dysfunctional either. It was a passionate but wobbly relationship, with as much affection as it was unsaid, with as much trust as silence. Luffy had felt that it had improved over the last few days, but reality soon reappeared before his eyes, dripping like raindrops on the pane.</p><p> </p><p>His day was dull and bland. He went to bed at night in cold sheets, reminding him how much he missed Law's warmth. He was missing his hands, which slipped delicately over his hips, pretending to do so unconsciously. He missed his breath warming his neck, and his black locks tickling his cheeks as he wedged his head into the hollow of his collarbone, actually doing this unconsciously. And when Luffy was lucky enough to wake up before the tallest one had removed himself, he would watch him tenderly, and then he would close his eyes as soon as Law started to move, pretending he was still asleep, so that Law wouldn't see that he was watching him. Sneaky glances, invisible looks, inaudible words and whispers of love words; were what nourished this messy relationship.</p><p> </p><p>The morning was still gray. The coffee machine stunned Luffy first thing in the morning with the sound of an airplane engine. He never drank coffee, only when the days were sad and gray like this one. He sat around the dining room table, drinking a bitter coffee, because after all, he didn't like coffee. And then he looked around him with the same lack of energy. Everything was longer and more boring when Law wasn't there, and with the containment, Luffy couldn't go out to see friends. He was stuck between four walls dealing with his boredom.</p><p> </p><p>It was the sound of a doorknob that would free him from his insipid prison. Law was home, his hair dripping down his shoulders. Luffy seemed to be alive again, and rushed to greet Law with a hug, longer than usual. The older one put one hand behind the younger one's back and another on his cheek, warming his cold hand with Luffy's gentle warmth. <em>"I missed you Toraooo, it was so boring without you!"</em>. Law smiled tenderly. <em>"I know. I'm sorry. Last-minute emergency." "No need to apologize Torao, I know it's for work"</em> Luffy smiled back at him, raising his head to him. <em>"I missed you too Luffy-ya"</em> Law whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was always hesitant to initiate those intimate little moments. He had only been with Law for six months after all. And Law was also hesitant, but not for the same reason. Probably he was afraid of being too abrupt with Luffy. He gently slipped his fingers under his chin, whispering in his ear, <em>"Can I kiss you?"</em>. Luffy nodded, wrapping his arms around Law's neck and his legs around his waist. Law supported him with his muscular arms, depositing a long, languid kiss on Luffy's lips. Then he kissed his neck with the same delicacy, still unsure of how to proceed with this being so pure that he had in his arms. Luffy was reveling in the contact he had missed so much, in the smell that intoxicated him, in the warmth of Law's breath, as well as the moisture of his tongue on his skin. Law had now attacked the hollow of Luffy's collarbone, knowing that this place was particularly sensitive for him. Luffy tightened his arms around Law's neck, and began to blush from the heat rising to his head. Law left his collarbone to come and trap his lips again, discovering Luffy's blushing face. <em>"Luf...fy-ya...are..you..ok?"</em> Law whispered, always worried that he was doing something wrong. <em>"L...La...Law."</em> The sound of his lustful voice drove Law mad, who, if he didn't curb himself, would take Luffy right here and now. But Luffy wasn't totally comfortable, and he certainly didn't want to rush him. So for that evening Law was content to devour Luffy just by kissing him, until he fell asleep in his arms, with the cutest expression carved into the lines of his face. Law would wait a little longer before taking the step.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Brother's tip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bad weather was still there, the rain having now been joined by gusts of wind that made dance the weeping willow in their garden. Not that it bothered many people anyway, as everyone was locked in their homes. The containment at least had the advantage of not having to think about how to dress to face the whims of Mother Nature.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was dressed in his favorite kigurumi pyjamas – the reindeer o he had nicknamed Chopper – lying on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, enjoying his cereal while zapping the various TV channels. There weren't any cartoons yet at this time of the morning. It was still too early. Instead, there were only programs that interested no one, especially not Luffy. <em>"Why are you getting up so early, Luffy-ya?"</em> Law asked as he closed his bag.<em> "Because otherwise I'm not awake when you leave"</em> replied Luffy, leaning his head towards Law who put on his coat.<em> "You know you don't have to wake up".</em> He checked that he hadn't forgotten anything.<em> "But it's so sad if I don't see you in the morning! Then I have to wait until the evening to see you for the first time all day!"</em> said Luffy, still tilting his head back. Law came over to the sofa and kissed Luffy on the forehead, and took his head in his hands, and stroked his cheeks with the tips of his thumbs.<em> "I'll be home by eight o'clock. Don't bother cooking, there's still some frozen pizza left. It's a good thing you stocked up on Luffy-ya"</em> laughed Law as he ran his hands through Luffy's uncombed hair. Luffy looked at him, his head upside down, smiling tenderly. <em>"Shihihi, but you know I can cook Torao!". "As you wish. Well, I'm going or I'll be late"</em> added the tallest, putting a last kiss on Luffy's forehead before leaving. <em>"See you this evening, Torao!"</em> smiled Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later Luffy was alone again in the living room, listening with little interest to a report on fishing. Law was working again, the hospital having called him back. For a week now, he had been leaving at seven in the morning and coming back at eight in the evening. In between, Luffy tried to kill time as best he could, doing the same activities day after day.</p><p> </p><p>He would wake up at the same time as Law – even though he was not an early riser by nature – so that he could have breakfast with him. He would sit in front of the television with his bowl of cereal. He watched cartoons until ten eleven o'clock. Then he would go for an hour of sport in the garden if the weather was nice, or in the laundry room in the basement, which was set up as a sports hall, if the weather was as bad as it was today. Afterwards he would take a shower and then it was time for lunch. If he had the courage, he would cook something for himself, for even though Luffy was not an expert in cooking, he knew at least some basic dishes; if not, he would eat a prepared dish. Then he would often go back to bed to make up for the lack of sleep in the morning. In the early afternoon he would call his friends in Face Time to talk about anything and everything, and rarely to work. Fortunately for him, Robin, who followed the same studies as him, and who was in a higher class because being a year older than him, sent him her courses of the previous year, always as clean and well written. Indeed, Luffy, like Robin and Usopp, was studying history. The three friends called each other, as regularly as possible, to motivate each other to work. Usopp was in the same year as Luffy, and also enjoyed Robin's careful lessons. At about four five in the afternoon, Luffy would do a bit of sport for an hour, then wait for the evening hour in front of a series or a video game. In the end, he had gotten used to the containment, he had even found a little routine, and even though his days weren't the most exciting, he managed to survive.</p><p> </p><p>The rain and wind, which hadn't abated since the morning, made the day even more dull and depressing. Luffy was looking at the time on the living room clock. Six p.m. There were still two hours before Law returned. Luffy looked at the joystick in the TV cabinet, then at his phone. He figured he'd call his brother instead of playing a video game.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Luffy! It's been a while! So, tell me, is everything okay?".</em> Sabo's voice was always cheerful, no matter what the situation. Luffy then told him about his daily life, his cooking skills, his impromptu sports sessions in the laundry room, his calls with friends, and then he talked about Law, that he was working again, leaving early in the morning and coming back late at night. Sabo could hear the hint of sadness in his little brother's voice. <em>"How are things going with Law?"</em>. His relationship with the doctor was still new, so Ace hadn't quite accepted it yet. The age difference was one of the major problems for him. He saw in Trafalgar Law someone who could influence Luffy and break his heart, so the older one still had trouble trusting him. The fact that they were moving in together so quickly had also bothered the older brother, but Luffy was sending him messages every day to assure him that everything was going well. Especially with the containment, where the distance only increased Ace's worry for his little brother, who would be unable to intervene from where he was (in Bali), if ever his little brother called him for help (Ace imagined that there was always the possibility that Law might be violent, and that Luffy might run away, or call his older brothers for help...). Sabo was less suspicious than the older brother, but still kept an eye on the situation, sometimes asking Ace how things were going, since he knew that the latter was harassing Luffy with messages. Sabo trusted his little brother's instincts. He knew that he had a knack for spotting malicious people, and the way Luffy talked about Law with stars in his eyes, indicated without hesitation that the doctor didn't fall into that category. <em>"I wanted your advice on something... I'd rather call you, because I know Ace will think Torao is bad if I tell him...".</em> Sabo sketched a smirk behind the phone. Ace was a lovable and protective older brother, that's for sure, but maybe a little too much, and he was having a hard time letting Luffy go on his own. <em>"I'm listening to you Luffy, and don't worry, I won't tell Ace"</em>. Luffy smiled. He loved his big brothers more than anything. They were always there for him. <em>"It's all right, it's just... I don't know, I feel like he's keeping things to himself, he's not telling me about it... and I'm afraid he'll get upset if I ask him to tell me about it, you know?"</em>. Sabo nodded behind the phone. To be honest, he himself had no miracle solution for this situation. <em>"You know, Luffy, you haven't been together long, maybe there's still some kind of unease between you, it's normal. It's time that builds relationships. Don't try to rush things"</em>. Luffy sighed, but surely Sabo was right, he was always right. <em>"Hm, I see". "You're not arg</em><em>u</em><em>ing, are you?"</em>. Still, Sabo had to play the role of protective brother – less pushed – when Ace wasn't around.<em> "No"</em> Sabo knew that Luffy wasn't lying, he was unable to. <em>"Then that's the main thing!"</em>. Luffy found his big smile again. Sabo had a knack for cheering him up. <em>"Thank you, Sabo!". "You're welcome. I'm glad you called me! Don't hesitate! I'm always here if you need me".</em> Luffy thanked him one last time before hanging up. He looked at the time, he had been calling his big brother for almost an hour. The conversation had filled him with energy, so much so that he was in the mood to cook tonight.</p><p> </p><p>When Law came home, Luffy was waiting for him with a big smile on his face. Law put down his things and held out his arms to Luffy who hugged him. <em>"Did you cook Luffy-ya?"</em> Law asked as he saw the table set. Luffy nodded.<em> "You didn't have to, but thank you"</em> he replied, kissing his cheek.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(I changed the title because it didn't correspond too much to drabbles since the chapters followed each other... ^^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What's the worst that could happen in containment? Being stuck overseas? Get seriously ill? Running out of supplies? Have a power outage?</p><p> </p><p>Luffy stood in front of the electrical cabinet, trying to figure out, in vain, how this set of fuses and buttons could work. Ace had already explained it to him at their grandfather's house. It was a stormy day, when the wind had blown too hard into the power lines. The few houses lost in the surrounding countryside had also been affected by the power outage, which lasted a few days. Ace and Luffy were playing an online car game when the computer screen suddenly turned off, along with the office dome light. Luffy was sulking because he was about to win the race. <em>"I think we have a power outage"</em> said the older brother as he stood up. Ace and Luffy were just the two of them, as their grandfather had gone away for a few hours, and Sabo was already living with his girlfriend at the time. <em>"What can we do about it?"</em> Luffy asked as he turned to Ace.<em> "With this wind, if it's a general blackout, there's not much we can do"</em>. Luffy hadn't noticed it earlier, but while they were playing, the wind outside had turned into a violent storm. <em>"I'm gonna go check the meter". </em>Luffy had followed Ace to the garage, where the small metal box was laid out, covered with a layer of dust. Ace put the circuit breaker back on, but nothing to do, the power still hadn't come back on. Luffy looked at him with big, amazed eyes. <em>"Don't you know how it works?"</em> Ace asked, looking at his surprisingly quiet little brother. He shook his head negatively. <em>"It's not complicated. The first thing you try to do is to turn the circuit breaker back on, it's this button here, and if the power comes back on it means it was just a temporary power cut"</em>. Ace did the maneuver again in front of Luffy. <em>"Here it's not working, so we've got to try something else"</em>. Luffy was listening intently. <em>"First, you lower all the fuse holders like this"</em>. He'd lower them one after the other.<em> "Then you put them back up one by one. And if one of the fuses you just reset trips the meter, you've found the fault"</em>. But after putting the fuses back in, the power still hadn't come back on. <em>"I don't think it's from our house. Can you call Dadan and find out if they've got the outage, too?". " The neighbor?". "How many more of the Dadan do you know?"</em> laughed Ace as Luffy walked up the stairs. <em>"And don't call on the landline or it won't work"</em> Ace shouted so Luffy could hear him from the garage. <em>"I'm not that stupid!" </em>Luffy replied, shouting back. <em>"Never know!".</em></p><p> </p><p>Eventually they learned that the blackout was widespread, and that they had to wait for the wind to die down before the power came back on. With the strong wind, Garp had been stuck in the small grocery store where he'd gone shopping, which earned Luffy a laughter, followed by a fist of love from their very kind grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>Searching deep in his thoughts, Luffy remembered the way forward. He put the circuit breaker back on. Nothing to do. He lowered the fuse holders and raised them one by one. But still nothing to do. He went back into the living room to get his phone and call one of their neighbors, a nice old drunk woman who lived with her niece. They had always lived in the neighborhood and had helped Law and Luffy when they moved in. But the old woman told him that the electricity worked well in her house. Luffy then went to Law's office to look up the phone number of their supplier. Law would kill him if he knew he was going through his things because he hated finding his files out of order. Fortunately for Luffy, the papers were organized by category, and he easily found the energy contract with the phone number. After finally repeating for the umpteenth time that he had already done the fuse test and that the power still hadn't come back, the caller explained that home interventions might be delayed because of the containment.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy sighed. This was definitely not the time for a power outage. And to top it all off, his phone had been turned off an hour later due to a lack of battery power. In the worst case they still had the generator in the garage, but it could only run for a few hours, so it was to be used in an emergency.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy went up into the attic with his flashlight, hoping to find some candles and maybe some candlesticks. He knew that Garp had given him a box full of junk that, he said, <em>could still be used</em>, but it was mostly for getting rid of. He'd done the same to Ace and Sabo when they moved in. But for the occasion, he had to admit that he was happy to find a lot of candlesticks, old and out of fashion, but that would do the trick.</p><p> </p><p>When Law came home and saw that the light didn't come on when he pushed the switch, he first thought of a joke by Luffy. But when he saw Luffy come near with a flashlight, he knew that it wasn't. <em>"Hi Torao, the power's been out since 10:00 this morning. I called the electricity man but he said he didn't know when they could come. I'm sure you thought it was me making a joke again, didn't you?"</em>. Law smiled a guilty smile. Luffy was right. <em>"Shihihi, it could indeed have been" </em>laughed Luffy before kissing Law on the cheek. <em>"I found some candles and ugly candlesticks in Grandpa's things in the attic. I figured they might still be useful"</em>. Law took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. He noticed the candles and candlesticks all over the house. <em>"But then the wax is dripping everywhere so I haven't lit them yet"</em> Luffy said disappointed. <em>"Did you manage everything by yourself Luffy-ya?"</em>. Law was pretty surprised. <em>"Hmm"</em> Luffy nodded. <em>"Ace had explained me the electric meter trick, and when I saw nothing was working, I called the guy. In fact, I went through some of your stuff to get the number..."</em> Luffy said the last part much softer, with the same face as a child who's afraid of being argued with. <em>"Don't worry Luffy-ya, I don't blame you. On the contrary, thank you for taking care of all this"</em>. Law stroked his cheek. He really had to learn to trust Luffy more. He had the head in the clouds and was a little clumsy, but he was also very resourceful.</p><p> </p><p>The next few days were going to be nice without electricity. Just the thought of showers without hot water was was giving him the creeps...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS : I'm far from being a pro in electricity… ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Special night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the sound of a flap slamming shut that brought Law out of his sleep. He growled as he looked at the time on the clock. One a.m. He, who vitally needed those hours of sleep, was woken up by a stupid shutter badly hung. It was enough to put him in a bad mood. He got up, still quite dazed, and walked towards the place where the noise was coming from. When he was in the corridor, his first reflex was to turn on the light, fortunately the power outage had been fixed the day before. He dragged his feet to the bathroom, where the clacking became louder and louder. He opened the window and the cool wind from outside rushed into the small room, which surprised Law for a moment. He struggled for a few minutes to put the shutter back in place, and then closed the window, sighing in annoyance. He stood still for a few minutes, his hand on the window handle. Now that he was awake, he couldn't go back to sleep anytime soon. He did not have the same ability as Luffy to fall asleep in less than a minute, no matter where he was or what the situation was. He had to admit that it must have been quite practical. It could have saved him many sleepless nights.</p><p> </p><p>He went back to the room, thinking that he couldn't work anyway, because he wasn't thinking clearly yet. Luffy was snoring peacefully, his arms stretched out the length of the bed. Law only had to be away for a few minutes for Luffy to take up the whole space. He smiled as he looked at him. There was something soothing about watching him for Law. Some people find peace by listening to music, drawing or cooking. For Law, contemplating Luffy's face with such delicate lines was enough for him to find himself bewitched.</p><p> </p><p>He gently lifted Luffy's arm and slipped under the sheets. <em>"Hmm, you...are...awake...Torao?"</em> Luffy asked half awake. <em>"It's okay, go back to sleep Luffy-ya" </em>Law whispered, resting his arm gently. Luffy turned and huddled up against Law, wrapping his arm around his belly. <em>"Torao...always...has...trouble...going back... to sleep"</em> said Luffy sleepy, wedging his head against Law's collarbone. <em>"You're really adorable"</em> Law whispered, which Luffy didn't hear, having already gone back to sleep. He knew Luffy was doing this to help him go back to sleep. His presence against him reassured him and the soft touch of his skin against him anesthetized him.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, this hypnotizing drug didn't always work, and two hours later, Law was still awake, his left arm completely ankylosed. Indeed, for the last two hours, Luffy had been clinging to Law's arm without letting go. And Law hadn't had the faith to remove him. Fatigue was beginning to take hold of Law. And he knew that if he ever finally managed to fall asleep, it would be time to wake up, and it was as if he hadn't slept at all. He was going to have to fight his drowsiness all day long. If only he could fall asleep right away, he would recover at least three hours of sleep.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You...still... don't... sleep...Torao?"</em> mumbled Luffy, his head halfway down the mattress. Law stroked Luffy's cheek, urging him back to sleep. It wasn't his fault that Law couldn't sleep, and he didn't want to keep Luffy awake because of him. <em>"But...usually...I can help...Torao to fall... asleep"</em> said Luffy a little louder, but still half out of it. He gently opened his eyelids. <em>"Luffy-ya don't worry, go back to sleep"</em> Law whispered again. <em>"Torao needs... more... sleep... than I... do"</em> yawned Luffy <em>"I... want... to... help Torao...</em><em>to...</em><em>sleep... Torao...."</em>. Luffy reached up to Law's neck, still half asleep, and began to kiss him slowly, on the shoulder, in the hollow of the collarbone, below the neck. Law was slightly startled at the sensation. Luffy moved up the length of his neck, up to his ear, biting his lobe with his teeth before letting his playful tongue wander over his cartilage. Law could feel his emotions boiling in his belly, and the warmth rising to his head. His ideas became blurred by the bewitching caresses Luffy was giving him. But he knew he was only doing this half-consciously, and he really didn't want him to do something Luffy might regret later. <em>"Luf... fy-ya"</em> Law tried to contain Luffy, but the younger one's arms slid against his chest, under his shirt. His tongue continued to tickle Law's ear. The stimulation was far too exhilarating. His exhalation turned into a muffled groan. Law tried to gently push Luffy away, placing one of his hands against his face. But the effect was not as expected. Luffy began to lick his fingers, one after the other, wrapping them in his mouth. He continued this little trick for a few seconds. Law couldn't take it anymore. To remain passive in this situation was an ordeal that even Hercules had not had to face. Luffy twisted one of his legs around Law's, immobilizing him even more. How was it possible that he didn't wake up, despite all his gestures? Was he a sleepwalker as well as a narcoleptic? Law didn't understand, and this situation bothered him, because he wasn't in control of anything, and soon he wouldn't be in control of his movements either. <em>"To...ra...o"</em> Luffy murmured in a languid groan. Law tried to get up to get out of bed, but Luffy pulled himself up on top of him, blocking his hips with his knees. <em>"Torao...must...sleep"</em> Luffy grabbed his lips, his tongue playing for more ground. His half-sleepiness made him feel like a drunk person who was only half in control of his gestures and actions. Luffy felt no discomfort, which is why his actions were much less restricted than usual. <em>Torao must sleep</em>, this sentence escaped from his lips, in a murmur, a groan, before these latter continued to sprinkle the body with intoxicating kisses. His arms and legs immobilized Law, because he was not to escape, he had to sleep. As if Luffy's unconscious had set himself a mission: <em>to help Torao fall asleep.</em> So Law, who really didn't want to give in to his passions, pretended to be asleep, and a few minutes later Luffy fell asleep beside him, his head on his chest. And soon Law also joined Luffy in his sleep, exhausted from having contained his desires.</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later he awoke again, the sound of the alarm clock ringing in his ears. He got up, his head still foggy with memories of what had happened during the night. He stood up, looking at Luffy. He remembered the slamming shutter, then the two hours he had been staring at the ceiling of the room, and then Luffy. He sighed, but with relief, for nothing more had happened. It might have been worse if Luffy hadn't fallen asleep. He also seemed more tired than usual, for he did not wake up. Law thought that he would be sad not to see him before he went to work, but on the one hand it might have been better that way. Law did not see himself talking about what had happened during the night over breakfast, especially since Luffy might not even remember it.</p><p> </p><p>Law left at seven, Luffy still sleeping, but he knew that sooner or later they would have to talk about that <em>special </em>night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Small reference to the 12 Labors of Hercules...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I don't know what temperatures you're using, I've put both Celsius and Fahrenheit :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Luffy noticed when he woke up was that Law was gone. The shutters were still closed, so the room was plunged into darkness. Luffy had no idea what time it was. He yawned, stretched out, and leaned over to the alarm clock on Law's bedside table. Nine o'clock. Already? Law had been gone for a while, which made Luffy very sad. He already had told him not to hesitate to wake him when he didn't get up by himself, but Law preferred to let him sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy went to the kitchen, filled his bowl with cereal, and sat down in front of the television as usual. But strangely enough, the cartoon he normally loved was boring him this morning. Luffy didn't feel as usual, as if this morning was different from other mornings. He felt strange, but he couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him. <em>"Oh no...I'm sick!"</em> was Luffy's first concern. It wasn't impossible. On the contrary. With Law dealing with the virus on a daily basis, he could very well be a healthy carrier and bring it back to Luffy. His first reflex was to look at himself in the mirror suspended above the fireplace, as if he expected to see big pimples growing on his face, or to see his skin turning green. But no, he was normal. Nothing had changed. He realized that he didn't even know the symptoms of the virus, even though Law had repeated them countless times. But paradoxically, the fact that Luffy was living with a doctor made him feel like he was untouchable.</p><p> </p><p>But yet, this morning, Luffy was sure he was sick. He rushed to the internet, and looked up the symptoms of Covid-19. <em>"Loss of sense of smell is the most characteristic symptom"</em>. Luffy ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took the first thing he found, namely a bottle of milk, opened it, and was reassured that he could smell the milk. He checked a second time, this time taking the box of chocolate powder that was lying on the table. The strong smell of cocoa filled his nostrils. Smell was okay. <em>"The main symptoms are fever and signs of breathing difficulties such as coughing or shortness of breath"</em>. Fever, did he have a fever? He put his hand to his forehead, but couldn't tell if he had it or not. He thought there must have been a thermometer lying around somewhere in the bathroom, if not several. After all, Law was a doctor. So this time he ran into the bathroom and opened the cupboard where Law kept all his equipment. He found compresses, bandages, lotions of different colors, creams of all kinds, tongs, instruments he didn't want to know the use, gloves, boxes of medicine of all sizes and, miraculously, a thermometer. He remembered that thermometer. The first time Law had taken his temperature with it, he thought it was a gun because of its shape. All you had to do was place it in front of his forehead and it would do the job by itself. So that's what he did. After hearing a beep, he looked at the temperature on the small screen. 37,1°C/98,8°F. Was it good? <em>"The temperature must not exceed 37.5°</em><em>C/99,5°F</em><em>"</em> Okay, it was good on that side. Any signs of shortness of breath? Any coughing? Luffy cleared his throat. No, nothing to report, either. He didn't take the time to put the medical cabinet away properly – and Law would definitely kill him this time – but his mind was much more preoccupied with something else. He anxiously continued to read through the various symptoms, dreading the moment when he would realize that he was checking one of the criteria. <em>"Shivers"</em>. No.<em>"Aches and pains".</em> No more. <em>"Unusual fatigue"</em>. No, like the other days. Luffy slept most of the time, he was narcoleptic after all, and it wasn't just yesterday. So nothing unusual. <em>"Headaches". </em>Nothing to report, either. When Luffy went around, he noticed that he didn't have any symptoms, but he still had that strange feeling that he wasn't like the other days.</p><p> </p><p>He shut down the internet, because it did not bring him any reassurance. He didn't know what to do. If he called his brothers it would be even worse, because they would stress him even more. He didn't want to call Law either, because it would bother him, and he was unlikely to be really sick since he didn't meet any criteria.<em> Law</em>. He felt strange thinking about Law. <em>"Is it the fact that I didn't see him this morning?" </em>Luffy thought. He racked his memory. He remembered Law having trouble falling asleep last night, but nothing else came to mind. But the thought of Law bothered him, and he couldn't explain it. An even greater worry than being sick came into his mind: he didn't love Law anymore. He shook his head sharply. No, that was impossible. How to find out? Luffy retrieved his phone and opened the photo gallery. He had to do a test. If he looked to a picture of Law and didn't feel anything, then maybe that meant he didn't love him anymore. He wanted to convince himself that that wasn't the case. He went far back in the gallery to find the first pictures they had taken together. The very first. Luffy still remembered it.</p><p> </p><p>They'd only been together a week, and it was the first time they'd been to a restaurant together. When they went out, it was almost dark already. There was this brightly colored advertising sign. Luffy had stopped to take a picture of it, because he thought it was pretty and funny. And then with the phone in his hand, Law was a few yards ahead of him. So he decided to take a picture of him too. <em>"Torao, smile!"</em> he said. Law was trying to hide with his hands. Unfortunately, this attempt had failed, because Luffy had already had time to take his picture. In the photo, he was in profile and smiled slightly, his eyes lost in the void, his face lit by the advertising sign. And Luffy couldn't help but find him beautiful, <em>so beautiful</em>. His black locks that seemed to have blue reflections on the photo, his deep and mysterious look, his face with thin but pronounced features, his little goatee that ended his chin that Luffy found much too <em>sexy</em>... He found him beautiful, he found him perfect. He felt like he was falling in love again just by looking at this picture. He loved him, he loved him so much. He wanted to go back to that little street behind the restaurant and hold his hand, and he wanted to cling to his arm. He wanted to walk with him, just the two of them, and walk around with no place to go, just enjoying life. He wanted to get out of university, and take the bus to the hospital, and wait for him to come out, leaning against a bench. He wanted to go back to the movies with him, buy a mountain of popcorn, and put his head against his shoulder. He loved him, he couldn't have been more convinced. So what was the problem?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the problem was the other way around. Maybe he was afraid that Law didn't love him anymore? But why this fear, why now?</p><p> </p><p>Luffy remained anxious all day, dreading Law's arrival. He was already imagining the scenario: he would come home, Luffy would come to hug him, but he would refuse, telling him that it was all over between them. Luffy shook his head again. It couldn't be. It was unimaginable. His anxiety grew as he heard the doorknob stooped.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Way home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law came out of the hospital with his bag slung over his shoulder, the cool evening air whipping him in the face, as he returned, exhausted, to his car parked in the parking lot next to the building. It had been a particularly exhausting day, so much so that Law hadn't had even five minutes of respite, apart from just the lunch break. With every step he felt as if he was lifting cast iron weights, his legs feeling so heavy.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting at the steering wheel, he didn't start the engine right away, his hand remaining fixed on the key. He exhaled while tilting his head backwards, held back by the headrest. The hectic pace of the day had made him partially forget the anguish with which he had arrived in the morning. <em>"It's stupid"</em> Law sighed.<em> "Why am I getting into such a state... We are a couple after all..."</em>. But he knew what bothered him about last night. It wasn't Luffy's actions, it was the fact that he'd done it half unconsciously. What if he regretted it? He'd never been that enterprising before. Yeah, they'd moved in together and slept in the same bed every night. But there was still a big step to be taken in the intimacy of their relationship, which was still at that stage of insecurity and shyness. Law had learned that Luffy had never been in a serious relationship before, only a few ’childhood sweethearts’ as Garp might say. And Ace had made it clear that he'd better not rush or hurt Luffy, in any way, otherwise he would take it upon himself to teach him manners – and that sounded more like a threat than advice.</p><p> </p><p>Law had only met Ace once – and that was more than enough – while he met Sabo twice. Two weeks after he and Luffy got together, Ace had insisted on seeing him, probably to make sure his little brother wasn't dating just anyone. If some people were afraid of being validated by their boyfriend's parents, Law's fear was definitely to be validated by the two protective older brothers orbiting around Luffy. He still remembered very well the look in Ace's eyes as he stared at him silently, a murderous gleam reflected in his eyes, meaning <em>"I've got a gun, a shovel and an alibi, so watch out"</em>. His meeting with Luffy's father, Dragon, had been much quieter. Polite greetings, a few cordial introductions over coffee, then a warm wave of hands accompanied by a simple <em>"Take care of Luffy"</em>. Not that he didn't care about his son, only that he let him lead his life, experiment with relationships, forge his character. And then in between the two extremes was Sabo, with whom he got along pretty well. An intelligent man with a brilliant law degree, currently working in his father's firm. He was more the type to think before acting, unlike the older brother who was easily carried away by his moods and often acted on impulse (he had quickly identified the character) – a trait that had been found in Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>He finally turned on the ignition, the engine roaring slightly, before leaving the parking lot. If this one was as full as usual, the deserted streets and roads reminded him that he was indeed in a period of containment. This desertification made the city look all the sadder, as the usual evening bustle had disappeared, giving way to a flat silence. Even though Law paradoxically appreciated this calm, even sinister atmosphere, he had to admit that it still felt strange to travel the same route and pass the same buildings, but without all the daily hustle and bustle.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped at the red light, near that pizza place around the corner, which was usually so noisy at this time of the evening. He and Luffy used to order take-out before enjoying their pizzas on the banks of the river flowing through the town, while watching the sunset, sitting on the small stone wall that lined the river. As he drove along the main boulevard, he then passed the square where the fairground people used to settle during the holiday season. In the days following their first date, he and Luffy tried to organize as many outings as possible to spend time together. Usually Luffy would send him a message to ask if he was free, so Law would arrange his schedule so that he could make himself available, and they would spend an evening at a restaurant or movie theater. But this time it was Law who had taken the lead, offering him an outing to the funfair temporarily set up in the square. He had arranged to end his day early, and went to pick up Luffy when he got out of university. He had greeted his friends before getting in the car, a smile bigger than usual on his lips, the latter whispering between them some hypotheses about this famous new boyfriend (Robin frightened Usopp by imagining that he was actually a serial killer, and that once he had finished with Luffy, he would come to eliminate those who could potentially talk, namely his friends). Law's wallet was being emptied into cotton candy and tokens for the bumper cars, while his heart was reveling in the joy of being able to hold the hand of the one he loved. <em>"You are the best Torao, shihihi"</em>. The multicolored lights that escaped from the various attractions illuminated his laughing and innocent face, the little folds forming in the corner of his eyes. Law astonished himself by noticing that he could never love anyone more than he loved Luffy. From that moment on, he was certain that he wanted to live and grow old at his side. And he, who hated those mushy, sappy, romance stories…</p><p> </p><p>Law smiled as he recalled his memories, his happy memories, which helped to calm his silly anxiety. Law had just left the city center, and was driving through the pavilion quarters on the outskirts, criss-crossed by streets meeting on the same main road, lined with majestic plane trees. A little over a month ago, he was crossing that same road, the sun reflecting on the windshield, a large suitcase and several bags stuffed in the trunk and on the backseat. He was driving towards home under that sun shining, as usual, but this time he wasn't alone. Luffy was sitting in the passenger seat, marveling at everything he saw like a child. The excitement of moving in made him even more euphoric. It was a pure feeling of joy and serenity that flowed through Law's veins.</p><p> </p><p>The light was beginning to fade when Law parked in front of his house. As he got out of the car, he saw Chimney, his neighbor's niece, playing with her pet in the garden. He greeted her before walking to the front door of his house. His hand stopped before he stooped the doorknob. <em>"It's going to be all right. I'm worried for nothing..." </em>Law repeated mentally, wanting to bang his head against the wall to dare to think such pessimistic things, like Luffy wanting to leave him.</p><p> </p><p>He went home, put his coat on the coat rack like the days before. Luffy approached to greet him in a strong embrace that relieved Law's tormented mind. <em>"Hey, Luffy-ya"</em> Law murmured. <em>"Hey"</em> replied Luffy softly, his voice less playful than usual.<em> "Are you all right, Luffy-ya?"</em> Law worried again. Luffy looked up at Law.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I was afraid you didn't love me anymore"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Deconfinement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait. Without delay I leave you to this new chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I was afraid you didn't love me anymore"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This simple sentence was the trigger that allowed their relationship to move forward. Law still remembered how these words had troubled him at first, but he had also been reassured to find that the silly anxiety that had occupied his mind for a little while was in fact reciprocated. <em>What a nice couple of idiots we are</em>, he thought. But he had to admit to himself that if Luffy wasn't the way he was – as expressive as he was – then no doubt their relationship would still be at the same stage today.</p><p> </p><p>That evening they had had a long discussion, and Law had apologized several times. "<em>I'm sorry I don't tell you often enough that I love you</em>" he confessed with an unusually soft and melancholy look, a smile of the same hue drawing light curves on a soothed face. Luffy was speechless. His mind had leapt back, back in the middle of the colorful stands on a summer's evening, a nebulous ball of pink cotton in his hand, when he really contemplated for the very first time that relaxed face that he had missed so much since; since stress and fatigue had carved out those angelic features and had tinged the outline of that piercing look with charcoal. Tears of nostalgia and joy had salted his cheeks, before bursts of laughter, reassured and innocent, resounded together, mingling with the silence of the night that had just fallen.</p><p> </p><p>The days that followed were all enveloped in a pleasant feeling of well-being, the same carefree happiness of the early days. It was like a breath of fresh air that had just blown over the crackling embers, rekindling the fiery fire that burned inside them.</p><p> </p><p>The evenings were more lively and warm. And the nights were bareer and torrid, giving free rein to burning desires that had been trapped for too long. Each of these moments, each of these gestures, they had both dreamed of it. But never in their memories were the emotions they felt so intense. The dreams were nothing more than an image devoid of sensations, which did not allow one to feel the warm breath of the other tickling his own neck, or even the moisture on contact with their tongues, the firmness of the hands clinging to their respective bodies or the sting of the nails that were digging into their skin. The reality that offered itself to them, night after night, flooded them with a feeling of intoxication.</p><p> </p><p>That night again, the dim light of the ceiling light in their room lit up their two sweaty skins. Luffy let his hands slide freely over Law's torso, never tiring of reveling in the sensation of his fingers rolling over the muscles that contracted as he passed. And when he was not tracing the outline of his musculature, he followed, always with his fingertips, the look both amused and filled with lust, the ink of the tattoos that guided him like a treasure map. And he was never done discovering and rediscovering every marvel of this night adventure.</p><p> </p><p>That night again his fingers clung ferociously to the sheets which he would almost tear off, his head tilted violently backwards, and his back hollowed out as much as he could, Law's palms supporting and raising his hips, whose nails would leave marks on his flesh for the following days, the latter vigorously pursuing his back and forth movements which never ceased to satisfy their carnal appetites, night after night.</p><p> </p><p>That night again, the clattering of their naked skin against each other, the muffled groans, the bestial grunts, the exhausted complaints, their names chanted in a lascivious voice, the sound of their jerky breaths and the creaking of the bed base filled the twilight room.</p><p> </p><p>That night again, the ferocity of their frolic had ended in a time of gentle caresses, which soothed their scratched and bitten skins, their spirits passing through that same strange aphrodisiac mist.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The morning song of the birds drew Law out of his sleep, his eyes slightly dazzled by the light streaming through the curtain. By listening closely, he could even hear the sound of the traffic that had resumed in his residential neighborhood since the end of the containment. He turned, his back against the mattress and his face facing the ceiling, and began a mental list of the different things that had to be done. <em>"The living room and the dining room need a quick cleaning, I also have to start a laundry before noon otherwise Luffy will still take my clothes... which makes me think that I'll have to run errands soon, I could go today, it's still early and I would avoid waiting in line outside for too long, especially if they still bring people in ten by ten... If I have time, I could stop by the pet store, too. I think it's reopened now... I hope they're still selling turtles... but we'll have to clean the terrarium before... I can't go tomorrow because Luffy's brothers are coming, or maybe if I go early in the morning..."</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Toraooo ... what are you mumbling... It's... too... early"</em> Luffy yawned as he stretched out his full length, obstructing Law's view with his arm. Law hadn't realized he'd started talking in a low voice. <em>"Sorry I woke you up"</em>, he ruffled Luffy after moving his arm from his face. "<em>Say, you still want a turtle?"</em>. Their previous turtle had escaped, or at least disappeared, a few days before containment – and for good reason, Luffy had thought it smart to leave the turtle unattended in the garden – and since the pet stores had closed during containment, they had not been able to buy a new one before. Luffy got up suddenly, bouncing excitedly off the mattress while nodding his head. <em>"A turtle! A turtle! A new turtleeeeeeee! Niku* the turtle! Niku! Niku!"</em>. Law must have suspected that he would get such a dynamic response from Luffy. At least he was wide awake by now. Law got up to open the curtain before airing out the room.<em> "Can you clean the terrarium? I'm gonna stop by the pet store this morning, while I run some errands. Do you want me to buy something specific for your brothers?"</em> Law asked, putting on jeans and a T-shirt. <em>"Buy meat! Buy meat! Lots of meat!"</em>. Law suspected that Luffy had mostly spoken for himself, but after all, the three brothers looked alike, even though Sabo was the one who had the most manners at the table. So Law left in the morning for the city, leaving Luffy to take care of the housework.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* (I specify just in case) Niku means meat in Japanese</p><p>So, I hadn't disappeared, I just had a big lack of inspiration for a while. I rewrote this chapter three times, and I was really starting to despair in front of my computer... ʘ‿ʘ <br/>I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to write, but this series will surely end soon. In the meantime, I give you the title of the next chapter: A "friendly" meeting.</p><p>See you soon ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A "friendly" meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Stop poking around in the dish Luffy-ya. Wait two hours. In two hours you can eat. Hold on until then"</em> Law lectured, his hands skillfully juggling the various kitchen utensils. <em>"But Torao's cooking is sooo good!"</em> Luffy replied as an apology before slumping on the table. <em>"In two hours"</em> he repeated, pointing at two of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Law had started to cook at nine o'clock in the morning. His favorite area was Japanese cuisine: from the traditional curry to the unmistakable onigiri, not forgetting the various plates of meat skewers of all kinds, he knew with great precision a multitude of recipes that he had learned from his childhood, when he lived in Japan with his parents. And this was not to displease Luffy, who never tired of savoring this divine cuisine.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You sure you don't need any help Torao?"</em> added Luffy, who couldn't help but drool over the dishes. <em>"Thanks for the offer, but I think it's better if I cook alone" </em>replied the tallest, laughing slightly before quickly kissing Luffy on the cheek when his eyes suddenly stopped at the sight of a mark on his neck. He put the dish he had in his hand on the table and then passed his index finger over the bluish spot which was a little too <em>visible</em>. <em>"Is something wrong, Torao?"</em> Luffy asked, looking at him with eyes full of innocence. <em>"If your brothers see this, I'm a dead man"</em> Law asserted with a smile. He had to admit that he was now taking the situation of the <em>big, bad, overprotective brothers</em> lightly. Although he and Luffy had a significant age difference, that was not a good enough reason for them not to be able to behave like a real couple. That said, a very apparent hickey in Luffy's neck was not the best welcome gift Law could give to his boyfriend's older brothers either, and he knew he had every interest in hiding that mark if he didn't want to receive Ace's threats for the next few months, no, the next few years. <em>"Well, it's your fault, Torao! You really were in good shape last night! Shihihihihi"</em> Luffy added proudly with a mocking smile. <em>"Thank</em><em>s</em><em>, but that doesn't help me Luffy-ya".</em> Law replied, scratching his neck before returning to his stove, his mind now busy finding a solution to this little problem.</p><p> </p><p>An almost flat silence occupied the kitchen, where the sound of water boiling in large bubbles in the pot was accompanied by the wriggling of hot oil in the pan and the inaudible murmurings of Law talking to himself. Luffy's eyes were alternately looking at the table and then at Law, while he too was thinking, as best he could, of a valid excuse. <em>"I know!"</em> he exclaimed suddenly. <em>"You could say I got bitten by the neighbor's cat?"</em> affirmed Luffy earnestly, his eyes shining with triumph. <em>"Cat? You mean Gonbe? It's a rabbit, you know"</em>. Luffy's jaw seemed to come loose. <em>"WHAT?! A RABBIT?! SERIOUSLY?!!"</em>. He shouted in astonishment as he rose abruptly. Law really wondered about Luffy's mental health sometimes. It was obvious that an animal with big ears and a pompom tail was a rabbit... <em>"Anyway, the bite of a rabbit</em><em> – </em><em>or a cat</em><em> – </em><em>does not look like a hickey. Your brothers are far from being idiots, they will understand right away that we'll would try to hide it, and it would only make the situation worse"</em>. The extra information was already enough to make Luffy's brain boil, and he sat down, disoriented.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Law turned to Luffy, laying both palms flat on the table. <em>"Let's say it was Nami-ya"</em>. Luffy tilted his head to the side while repeating <em>"Na-mi?"</em>. Law nodded. <em>"You went to see Nami-ya, Usopp-ya, Nico-ya and Sanji-ya as soon as the containment was lifted. Suffice to say that it was Nami-ya who bit you"</em>. According to Law, that was rationally the most likely excuse. <em>"But why would she bite me?"</em> Luffy continued, still unconvinced. <em>"Well, I don't know, you owed her money and you didn't pay her back last time, so she bit you on top of increasing your debt by ten percent"</em> Law concluded with an amused smile. <em>"Huuuuuh, I owe her money??!!"</em>. Law thought he was choking on Luffy's stupidity. <em>"It's a made-up excuse Luffy-ya, MADE-UP" </em>articulated Law, hitting him with a potholder at every syllable. <em>"That makes sense, doesn't it? Nami-ya would be just like that"</em>. Law hadn't met him many times, but the first time he saw her, she was vigorously demanding the money she'd lent Zoro, so it was enough for him to quickly grasp his character.<em> "But if she finds out about this, she's gonna be pissed!"</em> replied Luffy with big eyes. <em>"She won't find out, I don't think your brothers will go so far as to ask Nami-ya if it's true, I hope..."</em>. He mumbled the last part to himself.</p><p> </p><p>With the excuse found and the cooking done, Law quickly changed while Luffy set the table. The surgeon looked at himself in the bedroom mirror, wondering if in reality the meals with Luffy's brothers were not worse than the work meetings, before puffing as an answer.<em> "Are you stressing out Torao?".</em> Luffy had hugged him from behind, tiptoeing up to put a kiss on the back of the tallest one's neck. <em>"That's not it Luffy-ya"</em>. He paused, staring at Luffy's face as he stared at him in the mirror. <em>"Whether your brothers think of me as a stranger or they don't like me, honestly, I don't care. Anyway, it's not like I can change anything...".</em> He sighed with a smile. <em>"It's just that, for you, it puts you in an awkward situation"</em>. He turned to face Luffy, tracing the contours of his face with his eyes. <em>"Hmmm, well, I love Torao and I love my brothers, I don't see what the predicament is!"</em> he stated with a big smile.<em> "And you love me... as much as you love your brothers...?" </em>Law teased, brushing Luffy's lips with the tip of her index finger. <em>"Shihihi, Torao is jealous. I love you MORE!"</em> he shouted as he rushed into his arms. <em>"You truly are an angel fallen from heaven, Luffy-ya".</em></p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly punctual, at noon sharp the two brothers were waiting at the door. Sabo was holding a bag containing a bottle – of champagne, no doubt – next to Ace, who was crossing his arms. <em>"Hi!"</em> exclaimed the blond man, discreetly elbowing the elder. After a rather reluctant hello from Ace, the two brothers entered, then hugged their younger brother with all their strength while Law went to put the bottle in the fridge. <em>"So, little brother, tell us everything!"</em>. Luffy first complained about the confinement, then talked about his friends, Law – without going into too much detail – and then about his studies at Sabo's request. <em>"What happened to you, Luffy?"</em> Ace asked, frowning, pointing to the famous mark. Law was astonished that Portgas-ya hadn't noticed it before. <em>"Ace, you don't know what?! Nami bit me!"</em> Luffy exclaimed aloud, waving his arms. He then told the little story made up a few hours earlier, and Ace seemed convinced, appearing less suspicious of Law, who remained surprised when he realized that Luffy had managed to lie, probably because Nami actually scared him…</p><p> </p><p><em>"How about we sit down to eat up?"</em> argued Sabo, whose very cheerful mood helped to lighten the atmosphere. During the aperitif, it was Law's turn to answer the various questions asked by the big brothers. Sabo was particularly interested in the situation in the hospitals during the containment, which constituted a large part of the conversation, much too boring for Luffy who was stuffing himself with salty cakes and makis. <em>"Oh, you have a new turtle?"</em> Sabo suddenly asked, looking at the terrarium, a little further in the living room. <em>"The last one had escaped, hadn't it?".</em> Luffy nodded affirmatively. <em>"It's Niku, Niku the new turtle!". "Niku?" </em>Sabo repeated doubtfully. <em>"That's... original".</em> He didn't speak perfect Japanese, but these few months of exchange in Japan during his studies, and the tours in different restaurants had at least made him learn this word. Ace turned to his older brother for further explanation, as he didn't speak Japanese at all. <em>"It means meat in Japanese"</em> Sabo explained him, which brought a smile to Ace, who truly recognized his little brother.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Ace's brother decided to ask Law some questions that were more personal than Sabo's, such as his relationship with Luffy. The surgeon answered simply and soberly. <em>"Otherwise Portgas-ya, how was your trip to Bali?"</em> Law asked, subtly circumventing Ace's overly intrusive questions. Ace was forced to give up his personal research for the moment, and told his experience under the fascinated eyes of Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Law, with Luffy's help, successively brought the okonomiyaki, skewers and onigiris, a plate of sushi, a large pot of miso soup with a breaded pork platter, and finally a pot of curry. The end of the meal went quite pleasantly, despite the few slanderous looks that Ace sometimes had towards the surgeon, which nevertheless faded as the meal progressed. For dessert, the champagne glasses went nicely with the large plate of Dango and those other little pancakes filled with red beans.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo had gone to help Law in the kitchen to put the plates and dishes in the dishwasher, while Ace talked with Luffy – surely he was probably trying to extort the information he couldn't get from Law, the latter thought. <em>"Luffy looks really happy</em>" Sabo said, taking Law out of his thoughts. <em>"I'm reassured to see him like this, I was afraid that containment would depress him"</em> continued the blonde in the same benevolent tone. <em>"He talked a lot with his friends in face time, it really helped" </em>Law added. A few minutes of silence hovered around the room. <em>"Otherwise, well seen for Nami, Ace swallowed the story without batting an eyelid!"</em>. Sabo laughed as Law looked on in amusement. <em>"I'm a lawyer, I've seen many people plead before. With time, it's easy to tell the difference between right and wrong. Especially since it's my little brother that we're talking about"</em>. He paused to laugh again, always in a light tone. <em>"But I have to admit that I'm surprised that he lies so well! Would you have influenced him?".</em> Sabo's question didn't imply any malice or reproach. It was sincere and... friendly. Law smiled. <em>"I, too, was astonished. And I couldn't possibly influence Luffy-ya, as stubborn and headstrong as he is..."</em>. The blond man laughed to agree, accompanied by Law. <em>"Don't worry, I won't tell Ace" </em>he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The bursts of laughter reached the living room. Luffy began to smile. <em>"I'm glad Sabo and Torao get along well"</em> he said simply, his face turned towards the kitchen. <em>"It would be great if you got along with Torao too!"</em> exclaimed the youngest, hugging his older brother. <em>"You know, Torao's not bad"</em>. Ace sighed, aware that he had to trust his idiot little brother. Even if he was naive, seeing him so fulfilled was proof enough that this Trafalgar wasn't such a bad person after all. <em>"I'll try"</em> replied the tallest, under Luffy's satisfied gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The two brothers left in the middle of the afternoon, with goodbyes in the distance – so as to avoid handshakes. When Law closed the door, he blew frankly and smiled. <em>"See, it went well! Shihihi".</em> Law tousled his hair. They finished cleaning and tidying up until late afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Before falling asleep, the words Sabo had said to him when they were both in the kitchen resonated with Law's mind. <em>"As an older brother, it's always an ordeal to watch your younger brother grow up. But I am reassured to see that he is doing well, even though he’</em><em>s clumsy </em><em>and </em><em>has </em><em>a goldfish memory".</em> He laughed at this part. <em>"Thank you for taking care of Luffy, I'll be forever grateful"</em>. Law fell asleep on those last words.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am very long to write these last chapters, I apologize!<br/>So that this story doesn't go on forever, there will only be one last chapter left (anyway, it's basically a story about containment so... ^^ )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy was moving energetically through the different rooms of the house. Sometimes he would take a run-up and then dash with Law's desk chair across the hallway, sometimes he would throw himself cheerfully in the sofa cushions, flapping his legs up and down, his cheeks sunk into the soft fabric. He would lie on the sofa, relatively still, for a few minutes, and then run from room to room.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You done packing, Luffy-ya?"</em> Law asked from the bedroom, who had been listening for some time to a wild animal running around the house. <em>"YEEEEEEeeeeeeeessss"</em> answered Luffy as he slid down the hallway on the wheelchair for the umpteenth time, the sound of his voice fading as he walked away from the room next to the hallway. Law turned his head to the right, staring at Luffy's – almost empty – bag on the bed. Admittedly his monkey of a boyfriend wasn't materialistic, but still... Law opened Luffy's closet, took a small handful of vaguely folded T-shirts, and stuffed them into the bag, same for the shorts.</p><p> </p><p>He asked Luffy to start loading the car, while he filled the cool bag with their lunch, which consisted very simply of sandwiches, salads and fruit.</p><p> </p><p>Law turned off all the lights, closed the blinds and locked the doors. On his way out he greeted the neighbor who was watering her garden in the morning, and then got into the car, checking to see if Luffy had left any bags behind, so much his excitement was making him absent-minded. He still had the same energy, or even worse, hopping on the passenger seat which was squeaking with pain.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I see you're in good shape, we'll see if you'll still be as energetic after five hours of driving under that scorching sun"</em> Law taunted, already seeing the burning sun above their heads. If he could, Law would have preferred to drive at night, or at least earlier in the morning, to avoid the stifling heat, but the course of events had meant that they hadn't been able to leave earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Law had taken two weeks off around February, only shortly before the great wave of the epidemic exploded. And because the situation had not completely returned to normal, his two weeks of leave had been shortened to just one week. Since he had already booked the lodge – and fortunately it wasn't closing despite the situation – Law had managed to arrange for everything to coincide properly. He and Luffy were going to spend four days in a remote village to avoid too many people, as Law really needed some peace and quiet – <em>which was going to be difficult with Luffy though.</em></p><p> </p><p>Luffy had lowered his seat, being almost completely lying down, mumbling songs that Law had to guess the title of. <em>"Really, you're no good Torao!"</em> asserted Luffy proudly – <em>for once his perfect boyfriend wasn't succeeding at something. "At the same time it's not like we're listening to the same kind of music"</em> countered Law, who didn't let himself be beaten down so easily. <em>"But I swear you definitely know it! For sure!".</em> And Luffy started mumbling the song again, nodding slightly in rhythm. <em>"You're giving up?"</em> Luffy rejoiced in advance. <em>"It was Dance Monkey! The first music we danced to with Just Dance!"</em> exclaimed Luffy before Law had time to answer. <em>"You have a really bad memory Torao!"</em> he continued, sticking out his tongue.<em> "Really? Are you sure this is the right rhythm? In my memory it was more like this"</em>. Law began to hum in turn, creating a debate that lasted for the next few minutes, a debate that was never resolved, even after listening to the music over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>After several hours on the road, they stopped for a snack at a roadside area lined with trees and deserted picnic tables. Only an old man with a peculiar look walked his dog a little further away. Although not usually particularly sentimental, Law felt a little sorry for the dog, an old St. Bernard whose face was covered with scars. <em>"Oh, what a weird grandpa! He has feathers on his head! I'll go talk to him, he seems nice!"</em>. Law watched the scene from a distance, Luffy approaching with a big, candid smile, stroking the old dog who was wagging his tail gently. He chatted with the old man for some time, before saying goodbye so that he and Law could get back on the road.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You don't want a dog, Torao?"</em> Luffy asked, his toes touching the windshield in front of him. <em>"We already have a turtle. By the way, it's a good thing the neighbor agreed to take care of it"</em> Law remarked. <em>"That's because Kokoro-obasan is so nice! Shihihi! But having a dog could be cool. It looks loyal too. Like Grandpa's dog for example! Actually it's not really his dog. It belonged to a man who was very sick and asked the grandpa to look after his dog who was still a puppy before he died. But the dog, he doesn't know that his former owner died. And he still calls him, at least once a day. That's beautiful and sad at the same time"</em>. Law would almost have been about to accept, when Luffy took such a serious and emotional tone of voice, a seriousness that didn't last very long, however. <em>"And we'll call him Tayokaki !"</em> cried the younger one just as proudly.<em> "I guess you meant Takoyaki, since you can't help naming animals with dishes' names, but even so, you have to stop, it's disrupting Luffy-ya" </em>Law added in vain, remembering that he had finally given in to Luffy and his doe eyes when he insisted on calling their turtle <em>Niku</em>.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the lodge by mid-afternoon and unpacked. The lodge was a small lakeside cottage, half of which was supported on stilts, with the bay window overlooking the water. A long plank terrace allowed to walk along part of the lake, shaded by a row of purple maple trees. A deckchair was spread out on a corner of the terrace, facing the lake and the rising sun. Law would sit there before dawn to watch this colorful spectacle. He would then read for part of the day, while Luffy would have fun fishing with Usopp's famous advice by messages, if he wasn't running after birds to try to catch them in flight. Luffy had even taken the initiative to cook the food – even though the dishes were mostly pasta and other almost ready-made meals they had bought beforehand – letting Law enjoy his rest to the full.</p><p> </p><p><em>"To-ra-o, it's time to eat! Shihihi".</em> Luffy closed the bay window with his elbow, then put the tray containing the two plates on the terrace. He sat down, one leg bent, the other touching the water of the lake with the tip of his toes. He handed his plate to Law, who sat down in front of him, knees crossed, before taking his own.<em> "Enjoy your meal!"</em> he smiled before gluttonously swallowing his plate of cheese pasta shells. <em>"Thanks, Luffy-ya"</em>. And each meal went more or less the same way, without too much concern, with a tray of two plates resting on the wooden slats, a serene gaze laid on the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>The heat was more bearable than in their residential area, the sun's rays being slowed down here by the treetops surrounding the cottage. And as Law hoped, it was quiet, without taking into account Luffy's various moments of excitement, whether it was when he took the boat to the middle of the lake, or when he found a rainbow beetle. But Law also enjoyed those little moments with a touch of Luffy's own madness. After all, that's also why he was madly in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>On the morning of the fourth day, Luffy decided to put his plan into action. He had been apprehensive about Law's little morning routine for the previous days, and planned to drop him in the lake before the end of their stay! After Law had pulled himself out of the sheets, Luffy waited until he heard the sound of the sliding bay window to get up. He walked tiptoe to the living room, leaving only his head sticking out, before scanning carefully through the wide windows, which, fortunately, offered an almost complete view of the terrace. Law began to settle down on the sun lounger, his eyes fixed in front of him, and thus opposite the bay window. Luffy approached stealthily, hiding behind the sofa in the meantime, being careful that Law did not suddenly turn his head back. He walked towards the window, opened it as gently as he could, but still let out a little noise. Law turned his head, but his reaction time was too short that Luffy had already thrown himself on top of him and pushed him into the lake. Law's only reflex was to hold on to Luffy and take him with him in his fall.</p><p> </p><p>They came to the surface at the same time, catching their breath, especially for Luffy who was laughing madly and could not calm down. <em>"You"</em> Law mumbled with a sly smile as he wiped his face with his hand. <em>"Of course... I should have guess it, coming from you"</em> Law added before bringing Luffy back to him, the latter standing with difficulty on the surface, his wild laughter still not having subsided. <em>"You... ah... You... Shihihi"</em>. He couldn't begin his sentence and burst out laughing again. <em>"You... sho..... Ah... shoul... Shihihihi".</em> Same for the second attempt. <em>"Little devil"</em> Law replied, swimming to the edge of the lake to get out of the slightly, if not too, cold water. He went out first, before hoisting Luffy onto the terrace, still writhing in laughter. <em>"Are you going to be able to breathe one day?"</em> taunted Law laughing. <em>"I mean, it'd be dangerous to leave you like this, you might choke".</em> He stood over Luffy who was lying on the terrace, supporting himself with his elbows, and then kissed him languidly. After a few seconds he stood up, and then reached out his hand to Luffy to help him up too. <em>"That's... hu hu ... like that ... hu hu ... that you help someone who is choking?"</em> Luffy coughed as he stood up. <em>"You're... hu hu... a terrible doctor!"</em> Luffy said, pointing to Law. <em>"It's called mouth-to-mouth, Luffy-ya"</em> Law countered again before hugging him.<em> "We're both soaked now, happy?"</em>. Of course he was, the way he smiled.<em> "Look, Torao!"</em> exclaimed Luffy, pointing to the sky. <em>"The sun!".</em></p><p> </p><p>A dazzling orange orb began to pierce the sky, the clouds glowing with warm hues around it. Luffy grabbed Law's hand and put his head against his shoulder. <em>"Thank you for this little holiday Torao, you are the best!"</em> he said in a soft voice with a warm grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Love you"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Love you too, Luffy-ya"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Law held him a little closer, the two companions enjoying the colorful and soothing spectacle before them, just the two of them, far from any agitation or confinement.</p><p> </p><p>– <em><b>THE END </b></em>–</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this little story all the way through! ... even if my regularity in publishing chapters was, hum hum, not the best ... (｡◕‿◕｡)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>